My invention relates to automotive internal combustion engines.
The principal object thereof is to provide a method of installing valve seals on valve stems of such engines and to provide a two-piece tool for carrying out said method.
In the United States alone there are approximately 25,000 engine rebuilding shops, all of whom are capable of installing a valve seal made by Dana Corporation called xe2x80x9cPerfect Circlexe2x80x9d (a trademark). Upon a customer""s request, a rebuild shop will install this xe2x80x9cPerfect Circlexe2x80x9d brand of valve seals which are desirable because of their superior quality and durability, if properly seated.
Currently, Dana Corporation supplies these installers with a plastic sleeve that fits over the end of a valve stem, but are otherwise they are left to their own skill and ingenuity in installing such valve seals. The procedures used are not consistent and sometimes seals end up damaged or not properly seated. With the two-piece tool that I provide by my invention, it is impossible to damage the seal during the installation process and perfect seating is accomplished in each instance.